Un couple au BAU
by PassionOfImbattables
Summary: Hotchner et Spencer en couple à travers d'autres personnages et des thèmes.
1. Secret

**Nombre de mots sans note: 86  
**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages et l'univers de la série ne sont pas à moi mais la trame de l'histoire si.**

**Pairing: Hotchner/Reid**

**Drabble n°01(/15)**

**Note: Coucou! me revoici donc pour un nouveau recueil de drabble! C'est la première fois que je publie une fanfiction sur cette série donc donnez-moi votre avis. C'est un couple que j'adore dans cette série et que quelqu'un que je connais qui aime ce couple comme moi.  
**

**Publication le samedi et le mercredi.**

**Edit du 25/05/2015: drabble corrigé par ma bêta personnelle. Merci à elle!**

**Sur ce,Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Drabble 1 : Secret

Prentiss et JJ étaient les deux seules personnes au courant de leur secret. C'était pour cette raison que JJ les appelait toujours en premier pour pouvoir laisser le temps à Reid de retourner dans sa chambre d'hôtel ou de partir avant son amant. Prentiss était leur lien durant les enquêtes, posant les questions, surveillant les deux hommes. Elles deux seules comprenaient certains sous-entendus. Deux personnes de trop au courant pour leur secret selon Hotch. Deux aides bienvenues selon le plus jeune.

* * *

**Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé? **

**A mercredi!**

**Passion of Imbattables**


	2. Jack Hotchner

**Nombre de mots sans note: 150  
**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages et l'univers de la série ne sont pas à moi mais la trame de l'histoire si.**

**Pairing: Hotchner/Reid**

**Drabble n°02(/15)**

**Note: Coucou! Et le nouveau drabble du "point de vue" de quelqu'un de trop chou dans la série. Ce n'est pas vraiment son point de vue mais un peu tout de même. C'est bizarre... Dites-moi si cela marche!  
**

**Edit du 25/05/15: Drabble corrigé par ma bêta personnelle! Merci à elle!**

**Sur ce,Bonne lecture! **

* * *

Drabble 2 : Jack Hotchner

Jack était un garçon intelligent, on le lui avait souvent dit. Du haut de ses neuf ans, l'enfant comprenait beaucoup plus de choses que les autres enfants du même âge. Son père était revenu à son travail sur le chemin des vacances. Ils partaient tous les deux pour quinze jours. Et Jack savait aussi que son papa n'avait pas vu son mystérieux ami depuis quelque jour, l'autre personne à avoir réussi à faire sourire son papa après la disparition de sa maman. Se déplaçant avec discrétion, le petit enfant arriva dans un couloir désert et ouvrit doucement la porte où il avait vu son père. Son père et son ami étaient enlacés. Jack sourit, heureux de voir son père heureux et referma la porte. Il devait maintenant distraire ses tontons et tatas pour qu'ils ne cherchent son papa. C 'était sa mission.

* * *

**Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé?**

**A samedi!**

**Passion of Imbattables**


	3. Jason Gideon

**Nombre de mots sans note: 101  
**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages et l'univers de la série ne sont pas à moi mais la trame de l'histoire si.**

**Pairing: Hotchner/Reid**

**Drabble n°03(/15)**

**Note:Je vous présente mes excuses les plus sincères pour ce retard mais j'ai passé les derniers jours au fond de mon lit dans un état pitoyable... Bref, j'espère que vous saurez vous montrer clément!  
**

**Edit du 25/05/15: Drabble corrigé par ma bêta personnelle! Merci à elle!**

**Sur ce,Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Drabble 3 : Jason Gideon

Malgré son départ, le profileur avait gardé un œil sur l'équipe et plus particulièrement sur Reid . Donc, le vieil homme se demanda comment un tel changement avait pu passer sous son radar. Ça lui apprendrait à s'inviter à l'improviste... Devant lui, Spencer était rouge, se triturant les mains, gêné. A côté de lui, Aaron cachait mieux son malaise. Tout de même, la prochaine fois qu'ils voudraient faire l'amour sur le canapé, qu'ils ferment la porte d'entrée à clé ! Et lui devrait apprendre à faire la différence entre les gémissements de douleur et de plaisir...

* * *

**Alors? Personnellement, j'adore ce drabble! RIen que d'imaginait la scène me fait pouffer de rire!^^  
**

**A mercredi!**

**Passion of Imbattables**


	4. Diana Reid

**Nombre de mots sans note: 147  
**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages et l'univers de la série ne sont pas à moi mais la trame de l'histoire si.**

**Pairing: Hotchner/Reid**

**Drabble n°04(/15)**

**Note : Bon, c'est tard mais je suis à l'heure! Voilà donc ce nouveau drabble!  
**

**Edit du 25/05/15: Drabble corrigé par ma bêta personnelle! Merci à elle!**

**Sur ce,Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Drabble 4 : Diana Reid

Diana Reid, malgré sa maladie, était une femme intelligente et observatrice avec un bon instinct. Quand Spencer était venu la voir, elle savait que quelque chose avait changé. Mais Diana n'arriva pas à comprendre ce qui avait causé ce changement. Quand elle vit son fils recevoir un message alors qu'il se pensait seul et sourire, là, elle comprit. Quelqu'un faisait battre le cœur de son fils. Et quand, quelques jours plus tard, un homme en costume cravate débarqua, un dossier en main et un air sincèrement désolé, Diana sut. Elle sut que son fils était aimé et en sécurité. Par précaution, elle rédigea une lettre de menaces qu'elle trouverait bien le moyen d'envoyer à l'homme en costume. C'était une mère et une mère protège sa progéniture, même si son instinct lui disait que tout irait bien.

* * *

**Alors, qu'en pensez-vous? A samedi!**

**Passion of Imbattables**


	5. Jessica Brooks

**Nombre de mots sans note: 145  
**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages et l'univers de la série ne sont pas à moi mais la trame de l'histoire si.**

**Pairing: Hotchner/Reid**

**Drabble n°05(/15)**

**Note: Coucou! Quel belle journée dans mon village! Et vous? Bon week-end à tous et bonnes vacances à ceux qui, comme moi, sont en vacances depuis hier soir!  
**

**Edit du 25/05/15: Drabble corrigé par ma bêta personnelle! Merci à elle!**

**Sur ce,Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Drabble 5 : Jessica Brooks

Jessica était quelqu'un de compréhensif et perspicace. Elle avait compris longtemps avant sa sœur qu'Aaron vivait par, pour et à travers son travail. Tout comme il aimait profondément sa sœur et son fils. Jessica avait bien vu sa douleur lorsqu' Haley avait demandé le divorce, et lorsqu'elle était morte. La sœur d'Haley avait vu son beau-frère tenter de garder la tête hors de l'eau pour Jack. Mais Aaron sombrait peu à peu. Il aimait son fils mais son travail était imprimé sur son âme, en son âme. C'était grâce à ce jeune homme que son beau-frère avait repris pied. Et elle l'en remerciait. Jessica sacrifia avec grand plaisir une soirée de libre pour garder Jack afin que les deux hommes devenus amants prennent du temps seuls, loin de leur travail et de leurs obligations familiales. Ils étaient si mignons ensemble...

* * *

**Alors, qu'en pensez-vous?  
**

**A mercredi!**

**Passion of Imbattables**


	6. Cauchemars

**Nombre de mots sans note: 92  
**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages et l'univers de la série ne sont pas à moi mais la trame de l'histoire si.**

**Pairing: Hotchner/Reid**

**Drabble n°06(/15)**

**Note: Coucou! Je vous prie de bien vouloir accepter mes plus plates excuses pour cet affreux retard mais je n'avais plus internet! Je l'ai retrouvé un peu mercredi dernier, assez pour envoyer mes drabbles à ma bêta personnel mais j'ai reperdu ma connexion assez rapidement... Donc, voici avec beaucoup de retard la suite. Je publierai un chapitre tous les jours pour combler le retard.**

**De plus, les anciens chapitres seront vérifiés et corrigés par ma bêta et je publierai la nouvelle version corrigés.**

**Sur ce,Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Drabble 6 : Cauchemars

Dans leur métier, avoir des cauchemars était récurrent. Un agent faisant leur travail passait forcément des nuits agitées de violents cauchemars. Spencer n'avait jamais trouvé le moyen de calmer les cauchemars, voire de les arrêter. Chaque membre de l'équipe en avait un, sauf lui. Hotch avait son fils, Rossi ses livres,... Lui, avait essayé beaucoup de chose. Mais rien ne fonctionnait. Alors, quand un matin, il se réveilla après une nuit complète sans cauchemars, Spencer était sûr qu'il avait trouvé. Depuis, il dormait dès que possible avec Hotch.

* * *

**Voilà! La suite, demain!**

**Passion of Imbattables**


	7. Manies

**Nombre de mots sans note: 97  
**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages et l'univers de la série ne sont pas à moi mais la trame de l'histoire si.**

**Pairing: Hotchner/Reid**

**Drabble n°07(/15)**

**Note: Coucou! Un nouveau chapitre pour aujourd'hui et dans les temps! Bien que un peu tard... Et corrigé par ma bêta personnelle!  
**

**Sur ce,Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Drabble 7 : Manies

Hotch aimait les petites manies de Spencer. Quand il lisait ses livres, il caressait toujours de la main droite les pages. Pour boire, le jeune agent prenait trois petites gorgées avant de finir d'un trait son verre. Quand l'un restait chez l'autre, Reid ne s'habillait que très peu. Il se baladait avec une des chemises de Hotch sur le dos. Le jeune docteur avait beaucoup de petites manies mais Aaron préférait sa « manie des baisers ». Celle-là, personne ne pouvait la connaître à part lui. L'homme sourit avant d'embrasser son jeune amant.

* * *

**Alors? A demain pour la suite!**

**Passion of Imbattables**


	8. Neige

**Nombre de mots sans note: 126  
**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages et l'univers de la série ne sont pas à moi mais la trame de l'histoire si.**

**Pairing: Hotchner/Reid**

**Drabble n°08(/15)**

**Note: Coucou! Et de huit! Tous les anciens chapitres ont été vérifiés par ma bêta et la version corrigée publié. Drabble corrigé par ma bêta personnelle que je remercie grandement!  
**

**RàR: lisabeth France: Merci! Ravie! Et c'est normal car moi aussi je trouve qu'il y a trop peu de fic française sur ce fandom et encore plus sur ce couple! Encore merci!^^  
**

**Sur ce,Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Drabble 8 : Neige

Quand la neige pointait le bout de son nez, la famille Hotchner avait un rituel. Après la mort d'Haley, ce rituel s'était maintenu tant bien que mal. Avec Spencer parmi eux, le rituel s'était un peu modifié. Jusqu'au soir, c'était identique. Après le chocolat chaud du soir et les petites pâtisseries, la douche et la toilette, Jack s'endormait épuisé. Le rituel se concernait qu'eux deux. Juste après le coucher du petit, Spencer s'effondrait. Et fatigué, son amant était très câlin. Ils mangeaient leurs pâtisseries devant la cheminée de la maison, ils discutaient de la journée puis ils faisaient l'amour, lentement. Ils s'endormaient. Puis Hotch se réveillait, éteignait le feu et emmenait son amant endormi dans leur chambre. Et leur journée était finie.

* * *

**A demain pour un nouveau drabble!  
**

**Passion of Imbattables**


	9. Parrain Spence'

**Nombre de mots sans note: 106  
**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages et l'univers de la série ne sont pas à moi mais la trame de l'histoire si.**

**Pairing: Hotchner/Reid**

**Drabble n°09(/15)**

**Note: Coucou! Un nouveau chapitre pour aujourd'hui! Et corrigé par ma bêta personnelle! Merci à elle!  
**

**Sur ce,Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Drabble 9 : Parrain Spence

Spencer n'avait jamais été doué avec les enfants, tout le monde savait ça. C'est pour ça que sa nomination en tant que parrain du fils de JJ lui avait fait peur. Donc, quand il avait dû garder Henry, c'était la panique. Jack ne comptait pas il était plus âgé et la mort de sa mère l'avait fait mûrir plus rapidement. Sauf que ni lui ni son père ne seraient là. Quand Aaron rentra, il fut surpris du désordre régnant dans la maison. Le plus surprenant fut de voir le génie recroquevillé par terre, Henry assis à côté, veillant sur lui.

* * *

**Et voilà! A demain!**

**Passion of Imbattables**


	10. Désir

**Nombre de mots sans note: 72  
**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages et l'univers de la série ne sont pas à moi mais la trame de l'histoire si.**

**Pairing: Hotchner/Reid**

**Drabble n°10(/15)**

**Note: Coucou! Un nouveau chapitre pour aujourd'hui! Et corrigé par ma bêta personnelle! Merci à elle!  
**

**Sur ce,Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Drabble 10 : Désir

Le désir. Spencer savait ce que c'était physiologiquement. Mais il ne l'avait jamais vraiment ressenti ce désir brut, animal. Jusqu'à Hotch. Son désir pour l'homme le dépassait au début, tout comme son affection grandissante pour son patron. Tant et si bien qu'il n'avait pas su le contrôler. Et leur relation avait débuté. Maintenant, des mois après, Reid maîtrisait son désir et attisait celui de son amant avec plaisir.

* * *

**A demain pour un nouveau drabble!  
**

**Passion of Imbattables**


	11. Pénélope Garcia

**Nombre de mots sans note: 89  
**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages et l'univers de la série ne sont pas à moi mais la trame de l'histoire si.**

**Pairing: Hotchner/Reid**

**Drabble n°11(/15)**

**Note: Coucou! Un nouveau chapitre pour aujourd'hui!Et corrigé par ma bêta personnelle!  
**

**Sur ce,Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Drabble 11 : Pénélope Garcia

Garcia se vantait d'être une experte dans deux domaines : l'informatique et flairer les relations amoureuses. On peut donc comprendre sa surprise quand elle vit Spencer embrasser rapidement leur patron avant de partir vers le parking. Heureusement, il n'y avait personne à cette heure-là d'encore présent au bureau. Garcia était blessé dans son égo, elle qui ne manquait jamais une relation. Elle se rattraperait en tirant les vers du nez à son petit génie. Elle se promit de le faire parler, foi de Garcia.

* * *

**Et voila! A demain!**

**Passion of Imbattables**


	12. Kidnapping

**Nombre de mots sans note: 99  
**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages et l'univers de la série ne sont pas à moi mais la trame de l'histoire si.**

**Pairing: Hotchner/Reid**

**Drabble n°12(/15)**

**Note: Coucou! Un nouveau chapitre pour aujourd'hui!Et corrigé par ma bêta personnelle!  
**

**Sur ce,Bonne lecture! **

* * *

Drabble 12 : Kidnapping

Quand Spencer avait disparu, toute l'équipe avait senti leur cœur se serrer. Les trois femmes de l'équipe s'inquiétèrent immédiatement pour leur chef. Elles s'étaient promis chacune de veiller sur lui tant que son amant n'aurait pas été retrouvé. Pendant 72 heures, Hotchner ne prit aucun repos. Ce fut donc un véritable soulagement quand le jeune génie fut retrouvé sain et sauf. Le lundi suivant, ce fut un Hotch calme et reposé qui avait fait son apparition dans l'open space. Emily se jura qu'elle surveillerait les deux hommes attentivement pour que cela ne se reproduise pas.

* * *

**Et voilà! Qu'en pensez-vous? A demain!**

**Passion of Imbattables**


	13. Malade

**Nombre de mots sans note: 80  
**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages et l'univers de la série ne sont pas à moi mais la trame de l'histoire si.**

**Pairing: Hotchner/Reid**

**Drabble n°13(/15)**

**Note: Coucou! Un nouveau chapitre pour aujourd'hui! Et corrigé par ma bêta personnelle!  
**

**Sur ce,Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Drabble 13 : Malade

Hotch n'était jamais malade. Depuis qu'il était entré au FBI, jamais il n'avait été malade. Donc, lorsqu'il tomba malade, Hotch fut exécrable. Bien sûr, il ne s'en était pas vraiment rendu compte. Hotch avait fait des remarques désagréables à Spencer et crié sur son fils. Ainsi, une fois guéri, et les deux hommes de sa vie refusant de lui parler, Aaron se promit de ne pas retomber malade et de tout faire pour se faire pardonner.

* * *

**Et voilà! A demain!  
**

**Passion of Imbattables**


	14. Intimité

**Nombre de mots sans note: 137  
**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages et l'univers de la série ne sont pas à moi mais la trame de l'histoire si.**

**Pairing: Hotchner/Reid**

**Drabble n°14(/15)**

**Note: Coucou! Un nouveau chapitre pour aujourd'hui! Et corrigé par ma bêta personnelle!  
**

**Sur ce,Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Drabble 14 : Intimité

Dans un couple, l'intimité venait forcément au bout d'un moment. Reid, qui n'était pas à l'aise avec son corps, ne pensait jamais se montrer nu devant quelqu'un. Surtout depuis son expérience au lycée. Cela l'avait traumatisé. De plus, jamais personne ne s'était approché aussi près de lui pour en arriver là. Quand sa relation avec Hotch commença avec son baiser enfiévré, la notion d'intimité était apparue dans son esprit. Mais jamais Hotch n'avait abordé cette notion. Avec son désir grandissant, le génie avait fait des recherches dans les livres et sur internet. Pourtant, leur première fois, et surtout, la première fois de Spencer, fut parfaite grâce à une conversation à cœur ouvert qu'ils eurent juste avant. Depuis, Spencer testait ses connaissances théoriques avec Hotch et la notion d'intimité ne lui faisait plus peur.

* * *

**Et voilà! A demain pour le dernier drabble sur ce recueil!  
**

**Passion of Imbattables**


	15. Famille

**Nombre de mots sans note: 102  
**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages et l'univers de la série ne sont pas à moi mais la trame de l'histoire si.**

**Pairing: Hotchner/Reid**

**Drabble n°15(/15)**

**Note: Et voilà le dernier chapitre corrigé par ma bêta à la maison que je remercie chaudement!  
**

**Sur ce,Bonne lecture! **

* * *

Drabble 15 : Famille

Famille. Longtemps, Aaron avait été sûr d'avoir une famille, avant qu'elle n'éclate. Il avait mis du temps à comprendre qu'en réalité, une autre l'attendait juste là. Son équipe. Spencer, Jack et même leur nouveau petite chienne, Hope.  
Spencer n'avait vraiment eu de famille. La sienne n'était plus depuis longtemps. Jamais il n'aurait cru en avoir une. Mais il avait l'équipe, Hotch, Hope et même Jack. Sa famille, il en prit pleinement conscience lors de son mariage, entre les bras de son nouveau mari. Spencer était heureux. Hotch lui sourit. Ils étaient tous les deux avec leur famille, heureux.

* * *

**Et voilà! Ce recueil est officiellement terminée! Merci à Miss Homme Enceinte 2 et lisabeth France pour leurs reviews!  
**

**Temps de travail sur le recueil: 5h.**

**Pour mes prochaines publications, voir mon profil, mis régulièrement à jour.**

**A bientôt!**

**Passion of Imbattables**


End file.
